


Bedtime Stories

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly listens in as Khan tells a bedtime story to their daughter.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake sent me a prompt for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2018 -- "Khanolly -- sound -- bedtime story."

“And then what happened, Daddy?” little Cecilia asked excitedly.

Molly chuckled quietly from her place in the hallway. _This is doing nothing to calm her down for bed, but that’s alright, they’re both enjoying it._

“Then the princess saved the prince, of course.” The voice was a smug-sounding rumble, as usual. Even though she couldn’t see him, Molly knew her husband was smirking.

“Did they live happily ever after?”

“To be continued.”

“Daddy! That’s just mean!”

Khan’s chuckle sent a pleasant shiver down Molly’s spine, like always. “You’ll find out next time.”

“Hmph! Mommy tells the whole story in one night.”

“Yes, but does she do all the voices?”

“Not as well as you.”

“Well, then…” He called out just loud enough for her to hear, “What do you say to that, darling?”

Molly poked her head into their daughter’s room, grinning. “She’s right. Now say goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight, Mommy.”

She blew her a kiss. “Goodnight, angel.”

Cecilia turned to her father, smiling. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Khan kissed her forehead then stood up and tucked her in. “Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the tribbles bite,” they said together, both of them grinning.

Khan followed Molly to their bedroom then wrapped his arms around her from behind. “You’re the princess, you know,” he murmured. “You saved me from the path of vengeance I was on.”

She shivered pleasantly. “You saved me from a lifetime of loneliness, so I’d say we’re even.” She turned to face him, murmuring, “Will you tell me a story now?” Her grin was cheeky.

Khan chuckled. “I’ll tell you what I’d like to do to you, will that be sufficient?”

Molly’s grin widened. “Only if your actions live up to your words.”

“I think my history speaks for itself,” he murmured in her ear then proceeded to tell her in exquisite detail exactly what his plans were.

Afterwards, Molly would agree that yes, he more than lived up to them.


End file.
